memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Helena/Voyage of the Defiant/Chapter 2
(Space) The Helena and Defiant head towards Starbase 306 as its flanked by the starbase defense fleet. (Inside starbase) Both ships enter the starbase and disengage their impulse drives as docking hatches approach their starboard side of both ship's saucer sections. (USS Defiant, main bridge) Captain Kira and a team walk onto the bridge as the medical team from the Helena takes the bodies to the ship for autopsies. Captain welcome aboard the ship I've got the Helena engineering teams down on deck 6 inspecting her engines and warp drive systems Commander Core says as she looks at Captain Kira. Thank you Commander, I always wanted to see the Defiant, I read everything on the Defiant when I was a cadet says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core. Bet both you and Captain Martin talked about her a lot during your years in the Academy, and we found a Captain's log from a Captain Tim Samuels most of it was about the rebellion being put down with the help of the Defiant's phasers and torpedoes and we've also have several sensor recordings from their missions to put the rebellion down Commander Core says as she reports to Captain Kira. We have a lot of work to do says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Core and at B'Elanna. They both nod and get to work on the log records and sensor records and studying the ship's impulse and warp systems and weapons array and shield generators. (Two weeks later, USS Defiant, main engineering) Both Commander Watson and Commander Torres are looking over the ship's warp drive system, when Captain Kira walks into main engineering. Captain we're just completing the study of this ship's warp and impulse systems Commander Watson says as she reports to Typhuss. B'Elanna, I found a dead body on deck 22, it was a MACO from the ISS Enterprise (NX-01), he was killed 225 years ago and I found one starlog says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Typhuss takes out a play device and taps a button. Defiant starlog, January 18, 2155. We've recovered the missing engine components and I've ordered a course to rendezvous with the assault fleet. That's from Commander Jonathan Archer of that universe Julia says as she looks at them. Then B'Elanna turns to him. Wait where did you recover the body? Commander Torres says as she looks at Typhuss. My bad not deck 22 I meant deck 9, section four A says Typhuss as he looks at B'Elanna. Commander Watson looks at him. Doctor Tanner's medical teams found a body in the Captain's quarters it matches the genomes of President Archer Commander Watson says as she looks at Captain Kira. Typhuss nods and leaves to head to the Helena's sickbay. (USS Helena, deck 5, sickbay) He walks into the morgue as Tanner is finishing the autosipes of Commander Archer, the MACO and the Gorn. Ah, Captain Kira you saved me a call I wanted to report my findings to you Doctor Tanner says as she looks at Captain Kira. Report, Doctor Tanner says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner. She looks at him. Well my first scans of the original bridge crew was correct they killed each other, as for Commander Archer he was poisoned by a rare substance that I'm not familiar with but still searching in my medical records for it, the MACO had his neck broken by that Gorn right there he was slammed into a bulkhead hard, now as for this Gorn he was shot several times by a particle rifle set to kill my guess the Empire didn't show no mercy to him Doctor Tanner says as she looks at Captain Kira. That's correct Doctor says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner. She shakes her head. What monsters I've read your wife's report about the mirror universe even though the Empire is no more the Alliance seems worse then the Empire Doctor Tanner says as she looks at Captain Kira. I have been in the mirror universe a few times myself, I even meet Intendant Kira, my wife's counterpart says Typhuss as he looks at Doctor Tanner. Kira walks into sickbay. All right Doc I'm here for my annual check up, oh hey sweetie how are you doing Kira says as she kisses Typhuss. I'm good, but I have missed you, Kira says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. I missed you too Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm sorry I have been so busy with Project Defiant for the past two weeks and I haven't seen you that much says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She wraps her arms around him and puts her head on his. Typhuss I understand and its all right I've been busy myself studying to be a vedek is a lot harder then being a Captain Kira says as she smiles at Typhuss. How about we have dinner tonight, just the two of us says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at her husband. I'd like that Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. 5:00 pm, ok says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Yeah, your quarters on board the Intrepid, deck 9 I believe Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. You mean our quarters, you married to me which also makes it your quarters as well says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She smiles at him. Yes I do sweetie Kira says as she looks at him.